Facing The Music
by MarandaLee
Summary: A meeting in the meadow between Edward and Jacob to finally settle their differences becomes something entirely different. Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse. Lemony Goodness!


**Facing The Music**

I stood in the meadow waiting for the leech, the breeze ruffling my fur. This was the same meadow that Bella had been attacked in just a few months ago. Yet another reminder of why I was here. I had become better at shielding my thoughts from the pack and I hoped the practice would help hide my intentions from the mind reader. I was counting on it.

I knew I would be breaking the treaty but hoped if they accused me of killing the bloodsucker I could use the guise of protecting Bella. She would hate me if she found out but at least he would not end her life, as I was sure he would. There was always a chance however, that she and his coven would just assume he had runaway again. That was my best bet at not creating an all out war and keeping Bella close to me.

Edward Cullen, a monster who disguised himself as a human, I hated him. He was the thing I was born to destroy. I swear, he was forged in hell to make my life miserable.

I always loved Bella, we had been best friends forever. She was beautiful and smart, everything I could want in a girl, but she was his.

When he left, I didn't understand how she could react as strongly to his absence as she had. She was broken, nearly beyond repair, and I hated him for it.

Knowing he was a vampire, my mortal enemy, just made my hatred grow. Then she had run off to Italy to save him. Suddenly they were back together and all was forgiven. After all he put her through she just took him back with open arms. It made me want to puke.

I phased back and quickly replaced my ratty cut off shorts. I had been a wolf for nearly three days now and I wanted to feel the wind on my human skin. The night would have been freezing to a normal human but to me it just felt like a cool breeze. The moon was full and bright, stars dotted the sky in intricate patterns. Constellations that I couldn't make out, except for the big dipper.

Then I saw him.

He appeared silently through the tree line and my heart stopped. He was beautiful. The moon light seemed to reflect off his pale skin making him luminescent. Just then, I felt something I had never felt before. It was as if a chain had been wrapped around my heart pulling me towards him, but I resisted. I stared at him and he at me for what seemed like forever. He had a look of confusion and disbelief on his face and had stopped breathing.

I felt like I was in shock, I couldn't move, couldn't think. My mind was blank. The only instinct I had was to run, so I did. I phased mid-step and took off full speed, leaving behind my shredded clothes.

_Edward Cullen, my enemy, a vampire. My best friend and the girl I love's boyfriend. A man, A MAN!_

No, this was not right, this was not normal, this was impossible. I'd felt the connection that the others in the pack had to their imprints. The undeniable pull it created. I didn't want it, not with anyone, but especially not with my best friend's bloodsucking boyfriend!

I hid in my room for days, feigning illness to avoid patrols. Finally, I couldn't hide anymore. The guys were starting to ask questions so I tried to get back to my normal routine. But nothing felt normal anymore. I patrolled alone and shielded my thoughts when I was around the rest of the pack.

Every day my heart clenched and ached. I thought I might die, I almost wanted to die if it would mean ending this pain. I hadn't been to school in weeks and my dad was beginning to get worried, but he kept it to himself. I hadn't seen Bella since before that night in the meadow over a month ago. She called constantly but I never answered.

I no longer felt that she had betrayed me, I now felt I was betraying her.

Bella showed up at my house on a Saturday morning. She looked almost as bad as I did. I couldn't look her in the eye as we sat on my rickety front porch. I noticed quickly that my longing for her had dissipated into a sort of brotherly love for my best friend. When she hugged me, I no longer hungered for her body.

"Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls? Is it because of Edward?" she asked.

The sound of his name made my heart ache even more than usual. I had come to terms with the fact that I had imprinted on a male, a vampire. Someone I couldn't have for many reasons. Not that it mattered, it was something I had no control over.

I'd resigned myself to the pain. Just because I wasn't denying it to myself anymore didn't mean I wanted to talk about him. He was always on my mind anyway, and it only made the pain worse to hear his name spoken aloud. I now understood Bella's reaction to losing him. But I never had him in the first place. I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. Either way, he was hers, now and probably forever. Not that we would be together even if they weren't. We were opposites, day and night, vampire and werewolf. Imprint or not, the pack most likely wouldn't understand. They wouldn't be able to understand the fact that I had imprinted on a vampire. Hell, I didn't understand it. The pack would probably give me hell for my imprint being a guy too. The whole 'we imprint to create stronger wolves in the next generation' was null and void in my mind. However, the biggest reason for Edward and me never to be together was sitting right next to me.

"I just haven't really wanted to talk to anyone. Besides, you have him to keep you company. I'm fine with it by the way. I'm sure he loves you, it's impossible not to."

She didn't respond so I finally lifted my eyes to her face. There were tears on her cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy that I'm not trying to come between you and him anymore."

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. I placed my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me and sighed.

"That's not it, although it's nice to hear. Edward and I broke up. Well, he broke up with me. I tried everything I could to change his mind, but he was adamant."

I felt a small amount of joy at hearing this, then immediately felt guilty for it when my best friend was clearly unhappy. Then came the fear.

"Did he leave again? I mean, do you know why he broke up with you?"

"No, he's staying this time. We're still friends. I don't really know why, he couldn't really give me an answer. He pulled out all the stops first though. How he can't give me a human life, children, all the experiences I'd be missing by being with him, everything. When I didn't accept that he almost begged me to understand, but it's hard to when he can't truly explain why. He said he would always love me, but that he wasn't capable of giving me the kind of love I deserve. It hurts, but I kind of understand it. If he can't give me that kind of love then no matter how much I love him, he needs something more to truly be happy. I want that for him, he deserves that."

Relief flooded through me at knowing he wasn't going anywhere. We both had small sad smiles on our faces at the knowledge that she loved him enough to give him up. But I was still worried about her.

"Are you gonna be okay? I mean, last time-"

"Last time was different. I know he's doing it for the right reasons this time and he's not just running away. He'll still be close and that makes it a little easier. But his family and I are worried about him. He hasn't left his room in weeks, except once to hunt."

The look on her face showed that she was more worried than she was letting on. The way she described it, was exactly what I had been going through since that night in the meadow.

_Could he possibly feel the same as me? No, I mean nothing to him. There has to be another reason. _

"Could he be regretting his decision to break up?" I asked her.

"No, that's not it. I thought it might have been at first, but the way he's acting just doesn't coincide with that. He barely talks to me anymore, to anyone actually. Jasper says his emotions are all over the place, he's mostly depressed and conflicted. Jasper can hardly stand to be around him anymore. Alice has seen him sobbing in his room and he just won't open up to anyone about whatever it is. He's going hunting tonight, at least. I just wish he would let someone go with him. He seems so alone."

It crushed me to know how horribly he was feeling, I wished I could help him. But I couldn't.

Soon the discussion turned to other things. School, friends, Charlie and Billy. However, I only caught bits and pieces of what she was saying while attempting to nod and laugh in the right places. Bella could tell I was distracted and soon left saying she had to go because Charlie was coming home for lunch. She invited Billy and me to dinner as I walked her to her truck. I told her I would let Billy know but that I probably wouldn't make it, I had patrol duty tonight.

After she left I went back to my room. I'd been spending all my time there unless I was required to leave it for patrols or pack meetings. I was patrolling alone a lot lately because no one could handle the internal pain I was going through. None of them had ever tried to deny their imprints so they had no idea where the pain was coming from. Even Sam, he had felt deeply guilty when he found Emily and gave up Leah, but he never tried to deny it. The pull was too strong.

They tried to get me to talk about it at first, assuming it had something to do with Bella. They tried to get me to open up at first, "What happened?", "If you would just talk it might help" and "You're really starting to worry us, Jake". Soon, it was just Leah. "Get over it Jacob! You're making the whole pack crazy!" I never said anything though, I kept my thoughts guarded to keep them out. I was embarrassed, scared and in more pain than I had ever felt before.

I curled up on my small bed wrapping my arms around my chest. Trying to hold together my breaking heart and keep the tears at bay. It didn't seem to be working as the tears began streaming down my cheeks making the pillow beneath my head damp. I laid like that for hours until it was time for my shift.

The woods were quiet tonight. I slowly walked the border of the treaty line, knowing damn well there was nothing to find. We hadn't come across a vampire in months. I was tired and just wanted to be home in my own bed where I could wallow undisturbed, but I knew I couldn't.

A light breeze blew through the trees and I sniffed the air. The scent was clearly vampire, but not a scent that would normally make my fur stand on end and the instinct to attack kick in. It was like chocolate or roses. When I inhaled, it was like breathing in the fresh cold air after the first snowfall of winter. It was all those things and so much more. A mixture of so many appealing scents that are impossible to describe. I knew immediately it was Edward.

His scent wasn't like any of the vampires I'd smelled before. It wasn't sickly sweet and revolting, like rotted flowers. It was calming and made my chest ache less knowing he was close.

I followed his sweet scent until I reached the trees surrounding the meadow. I had been avoiding this place since that day. His scent was strongest here and I knew he would be just beyond the trees. So close, and yet so far. I quickly phased replacing my shorts, then I froze.

_What if he doesn't want me here, what if he doesn't want me at all?_

_What if I'm wrong and he doesn't feel it, too?_

_Oh god, I don't want to know, I can't handle that. I should just leave, I would rather live with the pain._

"Please, come out Jacob. Mind reader, remember?"

_Shit, I can't believe I forgot that! Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck! _

I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. My heart was pounding in my chest.

_One foot in front of the other, Jake. Time to face the music._

I slowly emerged from the tree line and found him sitting on the ground in the middle of the meadow. His elbows on his drawn up knees, his forearms covering his face as he tugged at his bronze locks. I was afraid to approach him but my feet were now moving of their own accord.

When I stopped a few feet away from him, he dropped his arms and stared at the ground. He looked as if he would be crying if he could. He looked tortured, scared. He looked how I felt. But the look on his face couldn't hide the perfection I saw before me.

I knew I had to say something but wasn't sure where I should start. I thought a topic that wasn't directly related to 'us' would be best.

"You broke up with Bella." After I said it, I realized it probably wasn't the best subject to start with.

"I had to. It wasn't fair to her." he said simply, still not looking at me.

"What is happening to me? I love Bella, I thought that would never change. But it has. It's different now, I'm different. I don't understand it." he said in a confused tone.

I couldn't give him an answer. I may have accepted it for the most part, but that didn't mean I understood it. All I knew, was that the ache in my chest that made me want to tear out my own heart was slowly fading the closer I was to him.

"It's the same for me. I haven't felt pain in nearly a century, but the pain I have been feeling for more than a month now has been excruciating. I'm not supposed to feel this way." Edward said softly, watching a blade of grass move with the breeze.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it stop. I don't know if I want it to stop." I felt my face growing red with embarrassment and I forced my eyes down. The ground had all of a sudden gotten a lot more interesting.

Suddenly, Edward was standing before me. As I lifted my face his eyes met mine. The golden orbs hypnotized me with their intensity.

_Beautiful._

He hesitantly raised his hand to my cheek and I instinctively leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes and once again breathed in his tantalizing scent, letting out a small unintentional sigh. His cool fingers left a tingling sensation on my skin as he ran them from my cheek down to my chin. It was electrifying, my entire body vibrated with want. I wanted him to touch me again, I wanted to touch him.

"This isn't right. This… This isn't supposed to happen. Your family, my pack, Bella. No one would understand." As I said this, we had moved closer to one another. We were nearly chest-to-chest now. It felt magnetic, like a gravitational pull forcing us together.

"I don't care. It may not be right, but it feels right." Edward's eyes had darkened as he spoke and we had both begun breathing heavy.

I couldn't control myself as I clutched his hair with both hands and pulled his face towards mine, our lips connecting in a surge of need. He tasted of peppermint and sweetness and perfection. His tongue invaded my mouth, fighting mine for dominance.

Edward locked his arms around my back and pulled me against him. We both moaned as my throbbing erection made contact with his but we refused to break our kiss. His hands roamed forcefully over my back as I pressed my left hand to the small of his back, bringing us even closer together. I never wanted it to end.

Edward pulled his lips from mine, kissing a blazing trail from my lips to the hollow of my throat. My head fell back and I moaned as he ravaged my neck, it was pure and utter bliss.

"This has been the worst month of my very long life. I can't live another moment without you. I refuse to, I need you, now." His cool breath on my warm skin made me shiver.

"Never again. I need you, I want you, I won't survive if we're apart." I panted. It was the truth. My heart would break. I couldn't survive without him, I didn't want to.

He groaned in reaction to my thoughts and threw us to the ground. The soft grass was damp against my back as he hovered above me kissing my lips forcefully and growling lightly. He ground his erection into mine as his hands stroked my chest. It was driving me crazy with need and I bucked into him as he continued to grind against me.

I wanted to touch him as he was touching me, I wanted to feel his skin pressed against mine. Without thinking, I grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and ripped it open. Buttons popped off and flew in every direction.

I moved my hands beneath his shirt and let them roam over his sides and back. It felt like electricity was flowing from my fingertips, and Edward felt it too. He arched his back and I watched his throat move with every unneeded breath he took. I licked and sucked his adams apple tasting the delicious flavor of his skin. He moaned once again and the sound went straight to my cock.

I flipped us over so that I was now above him. I lowered my head to his chest and took his nipple in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. I gently nipped at it with my teeth as my hand traveled down to palm his erection. Edward gasped and tangled his hands in my shaggy hair, tugging lightly and only increasing my pleasure.

I wanted more, I wanted all of him.

"Jacob, if you want me, take me." Edward growled before pulling my face to his for yet another searing kiss.

"You're so beautiful. I can't believe I ever attempted to fight this." I said to him as my hands stroked his face reverently.

With that, he pressed his lips to mine softly, the action exuding so much love that it brought tears to my eyes. I choked back a sob as the joy flowed through me.

"I do love you, Jacob. More than anything in this whole world, more than my own life. You are my other half. I always worried that I was a monster, that I had no soul, no heart. But now I know you've had them the whole time."

_I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you…._

It was all I could think, all I could feel. I kissed him long and hard, running my tongue over his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. He opened for me and returned everything I gave ten fold.

I slowly moved my hand from his hip to the front of his pants, flicking open the button fly. I moved my hand inside the material and groaned as I realized that Edward wasn't wearing any underwear. My fingers brushed over his shaft, it felt like velvet over steel. He hissed as my hand surrounded his throbbing hard-on. When I began slowly stroking him, his head fell back and his breathing sped up even more.

I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the wetness there over him. I loved the way he felt in my hand, loved the way he reacted to my touch, loved him. My angel in the darkness, my tether to this world. If I lost him now I would lose myself.

He was pressing himself into my hand harder now, thrusting with my movements as I kissed and licked his chest. He ran his fingernails down my back and moaned my name. If it was possible, my dick became even harder and I pressed it into his thigh hard so he would know just how much he affected me.

Before I knew it I was on my back and Edward was straddling my lap and removing his shirt. The moonlight bounced off his porcelain skin and he almost seemed to glow. When he looked back down at me his smile was stunning. I resolved to do anything in my power to see him smile like this every day of forever.

He moved himself lower until he was between my legs and removed my shorts at an agonizingly slow pace. When we were face to face again he pressed his hips into mine and his pants were gone. The feel of his cool skin against mine was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. It sent a rush of heat through my body warming me from the inside out. Our erections were rubbing against each other and his hand encircled us both as he began pumping us together.

"I need you, Jacob. I want to feel you inside me." They were the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

He released us and I pulled him down to me, rolling us over so that he was lying on his back. I wanted to see his face when I made him come. We kissed, our tongue intertwining with one another, once again fighting for dominance. Finally, he relented and let me have the control I so wanted. As I kissed him, I ran my hand from his chest down to his beautiful cock and cupped his testicles, manipulating them until he was once again panting with need.

I brushed my finger over the sensitive skin of his perineum and he bucked his hips.

"Oh god, Jacob. I want you so bad. Please, Jacob." Edward said softly as his eyes starred lovingly into mine. I'm sure he saw the same love shining through my eyes back at him.

"You never have to ask. I'll always give you what you want." I wanted to say so much more, to whisper words of adoration and love. To tell him exactly how much he meant to me, but I settled for showing him. His need, my need, were more important right now. The need to be connected in every possible way.

My finger moved lower and I slowly dipped it inside of him, hoping I wasn't hurting him.

"I'm unbreakable, Jacob. I need you now, take me, fuck me." I almost came right then. Watching the word 'fuck' fall from his beautiful lips nearly pushed me over the edge.

I placed my aching dick at his entrance and slowly pushed into him. We both cried out in pleasure when I was finally settled deep inside of him. Once he had become accustomed to my size we began moving against each other. I pulled back nearly to the point of removing myself from his body before pushing into him once again, creating a rhythm that was slowly driving us both insane. Our movements soon became more urgent.

_God, so tight, so good, feels fucking unbelievable._

I needed to be deeper within him, I needed more, I could never get enough. I wrapped my hands beneath his knees and pushed them up to his chest. He was able to open up to me more fully this way. We both cried out with every thrust, my hips crashed into his hard and fast. I knew I was close, so close, and I wanted to take him over the edge with me. I took his amazing dick in my hand, squeezing and pumping him in time with every thrust of my hips.

"Come with me, Edward."

With that one sentence, he allowed himself his release, coating my hand with the evidence of what I could do to him. I followed not a moment after, flowing deeply into him, still pumping until he had milked me dry. I collapsed and embraced him as he peppered my face with kisses. I couldn't stop the wide grin that had appeared on my face, and it seemed Edward couldn't control his either.

Soon, I removed myself from him and we both whimpered at the loss. Edward laid his head upon my shoulder as I intertwined our legs, keeping as much contact with his body as possible. I sighed, content in the little piece of heaven we had created for ourselves in the meadow. I gently ran my fingered through his messy hair, kissing the top of his head every so often as he drew figure eights in my chest. Both of us still smiling as we watched dawn begin to appear over the horizon.

I ran my fingers over his shoulders and arms, watching the light reflect off his skin like thousands of tiny diamonds. He was perfection, this was perfection. Soon Edward lifted his head, placing his chin on my chest as I gazed upon the one person I had ever truly loved, would ever truly love. He was my world now.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to tell, Bella?"

_Shit…._


End file.
